Utsunomiya Toramaru
Utsunomiya Toramaru (宇都宮 虎丸) is one of the main supporting characters, that was chosen to join Inazuma Japan. He reappeared in the Inazuma Eleven GO anime as Ishido's number one personal right hand man. Background Utsunomiya Toramaru's birthday is a complete mystery. His early childhood is also never shown. He is a sixth grade student, and also the best soccer player in his district, but then he was unknowingly shunned by all of his teammates. This was because since he was an excellent player, he would score most of the goals, by ignoring his teammates. He then made up his mind that he would always let others score while he would make assists. He does live with his mother who owns a restaurant, however he is also an only child too. Personality Toramaru Utsunomiya can be seen as a very shy, and quite innocent young boy. Though he may be shy at times, he is also very strong and has an unmistakable huge amount of potential in the sport of soccer, as he has impressive natural talent at the sport. At the same time, he is a very helpful and concerned boy when it comes to helping out his mother, and even insists on running the restaurant by himself when she was feeling too ill. Both in the anime and video game, after the team tell him to do his absolute best without worrying, he uses Tiger Drive and scores in the match against Desert Lion, therefore shocking the team as his true strength was revealed. After that moment, Toramaru played freely without being pressured into thinking that he is scoring too many goals, and his true energetic and competitive personality was shown. He however does not call her until all the customers in the restaurant start to become very rowdy. He also greatly idolizes Gouenji Shuuya, and even wants to become a better soccer player than Gouenji someday ever since the time they told him not to hold back in his plays, by sometimes saying, "Beware, or I'll take the ace's seat from you". After that, the respect he had for Gouenji and the others Raimon players had grown profusely, not only as seniors, but also as his friends. Appearance Toramaru Utsunomiya has short spiky blue black hair, and black eyes. Endou Kanon's hair is also similar to his. His jersey is the same as the others, a blue shirt with white stripes on his shoulders, a red patch below his collar and a thunder sign on his left side of his shirt, and plain white shorts which have blue strips on it. His casual clothes is a white shirt with yellow jacket and grey shorts. In Inazuma Eleven GO, he grew side bangs and his hair spikes to the left. Toramaru is usually seen wearing a light gray comple along with a black tie and black gloves. Abilities Grand Fire Jet Stream Hitori One-Two Tiger Drive Tiger Storm Gladius Arch Dual Pass V3 真 Sigma Zone Chouwaza! Zeroyon Rocket Head Claymore Ballista Shot Trick Ball Ouja no Kiba Zeroyon Linear Drive Fire Tornado DD Ballista Shot Triangle ZZ Tiger Drive V3 Hitori One-Two V3 'Inazuma Eleven (Anime)' Season 3 Toramaru Utsunomiya first appeared in episode 68, following Endou Mamoru because he didn't know how to get to Raimon. He was also one of Japan's representatives. Because of his young age, he is exempt from joining the Football Frontier and playing professionally. Though he is brought in by Coach Hibiki to join Inazuma Japan. In the selection match of Inazuma Japan, Toramaru had a chance to shoot but passed it to someone else. The same thing happened again in the match against Big Waves. During the training camps, Toramaru was usually seen going home earlier than the others with the coach's permission. But in the match against Desert Lion, Gouenji and the others told him that he can always play his best and that none of them are unable to handle his plays. Toramaru then decides to play at his full potential and brings out his hissatsu, Tiger Drive. During the day, Toramaru helped his sickly mother out with her restaurant, by making deliveries during the afternoon that cut into his soccer practice. Toramaru also had no data in the Football Frontier because he is only in 6th Grade Elementary school but he is allowed to play in the FFI due to the fact that it takes different cultures of countries into consideration thus, those who are 15 and younger are allowed to play. He especially looks up to Gouenji Shuuya, and eventually Tobitaka Seiya, as his role models. Later, in some episodes he was given mail that contained something very important about his mother, which made him very angry and refused to speak with anyone. However, because of Tobitaka he was able to get over it and after learned RC Shoot. After the finals, and when Inazuma Japan returned back to Japan. Toramaru joined Raimon junior high. In episode 126 he did not graduate because he was still a first year, but he became the ace striker of Raimon. He also watched Raimon's graduation ceremony. When it was Endou's turn to receive his diploma, it was seen that he and along with the rest of Raimon were all crying because they were about to go their separate ways. Then in episode 127, they had one last graduation match with each other which ended in both groups not scoring a goal, since they where all equally matched. All of them listened to Endou's last speech, and promised that they'll keep on playing soccer from Endou saying "Let's play soccer!!". 'Inazuma Eleven Go (Anime)' He first appeared in episode 37 when he talked to Ishido on whether to let Amemiya Taiyou play the next match or not. In Inazuma Eleven GO game, it is seen on the 4 first cut scene that he is watching the finals match of the Holy Road in which consists of Raimon versus the final team. Toramaru is shown watching the match alongside Ishido and Saginuma Osamu. Film Appearances 'Inazuma Eleven movie' In the movie, he joined the Raimon Team to help fight against Ogre along with Kanon, Tobitaka, Fideo, Fubuki and Hiroto. He used Tiger Drive to make a chain shoot with Gouenji's Maximum Fire in order to score Raimon's first goal. Quotes * Relationships 'Utsunomiya Tae' 'Gouenji Shuuya' 'Endou Mamoru' 'Kazemaru Ichirouta' 'Kabeyama Heigorou! 'Someoka Ryuugo' Fudou Akio Fubuki Shirou Knownable Relatives *'Unnamed Father' *'Utsunomiya Tae' (mother) *'Nashimoto Nonomi' (sister, English version) Trivia *His birthday is ???. *His english version name is Austin Hobbes. *"Tora" in Japanese means Tiger, a pun on his techniques, Tiger Drive and Tiger Storm and the restaurant he works in is called Tiger Restaurant. *It is very likely that his last name in the dub, "Hobbes", is a nod to the Calvin and Hobbes comic strips where the character of Hobbes is a toy tiger. *When he first appeared at Inazuma Japan, his outfit was different from the game, his appearance there being blue shorts, and a yellow and green hoodie, whereas in the anime it was a blue and white tracksuit. *He is known to be a good cook, as he helps his mother run the cafe, and also seems to have a sense of criticism when it comes to tasting food. *In Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!!, differently from the anime, Toramaru knew Endou before he, Kabeyama, Kazemaru and Someoka beat some bullies who were tormenting him because he ran into them. He knew about Endou due to the past events of the Aliea Gakuen tragedy, and Endou saving the world from them. *He is stated by Hibiki to have natural talent in soccer even without hard training at all. *He was the youngest person in Inazuma Japan since it states he was about to start his second year when the final match between New, and Old Raimon teams took place, and was in elementary school before the FFI began. In game his age is stated to be 11. *He's one of the few male characters who are called by their first name. *??? Voice Actresses *'Japanese' : Rie Kugimiya *'English' : ??? :all information on Utsunomiya Toramaru came from http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/Utsunomiya_Toramaru Gallery Utsunomiya Toramaru IE GO 41 HQ.png Category:Characters Category:Males